A Different Kind of Ghost
by Kutsichi
Summary: Helena is a 300 year old ghost. And she meets up with none other then Jesse and Suze. Curious yet? WARNING: There will be Spoilers. DO NOT READ THIS. If you haven't finished the series. Ye be warned.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jesse nor do I own Susannah or Suze. I don't own the Mediator series either. The only one I own right now is Helena. So don't kill me or anything...

My first fanfic. Its a Mediator one of course, owned by none other then the Miss Meg Cabot. Enjoy.

--------

Chapter 1

Don't you think it's rude when some stranger suddenly grabs the end of _your _dress and demands to know who you are?

I mean really. Minding my own business and obviously not wanting to be disturbed outside of some graveyard and this disgustingly cute couple come walking over, and the girl grabs my dress.

Mind you, she was, the girl, really pretty and obviously coming back from some party. Green eyes, gorgeous hair, and a beautiful dress that could've very well rival my own and of course, the guy she was with was stunning.

But I sincerely do not like being grabbed at and being asked my name by a complete stranger and to make it worse they can _see me. _

They're either one of those stupid mediators or the other one, shifters.

Great.

Just. Great.

So I did the first thing that came to mind, phased through her hand and whipped around to face both of them. The girl looked shocked, and the guy looked a bit shocked as well.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

I stared a moment longer in silence, then sighed and decided to answer.

"Loads of practice."

This made the two exchange looks and the girl spoke again.

"But—"

I rolled my eyes, casually lifting off the ground even though I didn't really have any weight to take off when I decided to actually walk. Not that it was really walking, more like not feeling anything walking.

"You've probably never met a what…?" I paused, counting the years I'd spent, countless boring years I spent wandering around the living. Trust me, you do not want to spend enough time to forget how long you've been in the living world when you're a ghost.

"300 years or so. I really can't remember. Older then…" I blinked floating closer to the guy; the girl looked angry and tugged him back a bit. I held back a smirk, and curiously inspected the guy. I widened my eyes finally seeing what had happened to this one. What a peculiar situation.

"Older then you." I said, staring intently at the guy and paying no attention to the girl who was probably getting angrier but looked, once again shocked. The guy was too of course. Obviously they haven't met anyone like _me. _That made me smile.

"Older then 150 years. And very much past your age but what a curious happening here. You were once a ghost but…" I finally floated away from him, staring at the pair who looked even more bewildered and I expected an explosion of questions any minute. Not waiting for their answers I continued my sentence. "…Its sort of a curious change. Did you do it shifter?" I turned my head to the girl who looked taken back that I knew what she was.

"Her name is Susannah. And I'm Jesse" Jesse said, the guy had finally spoken, alleluia. He was a mediator and sort of a once-ghost for sure, unlike this Susannah girl who for sure was a shifter.

"Helena" I answered, my name feeling weird and sounding just as foreign to my ears. I hadn't stumbled into another mediator or shifter in awhile, thank god. But there went my 20-year record. Here was none other then two of who could see me. Sighing inwardly and now annoyed rather then curious, I floated idly on one spot awaiting the bomb of questions.

"How did you know Jesse was…a ghost before?"

I could pretty much guess this girl was in love. Head over heels over the once-ghost. I stared blankly at her for a moment, answering slowly, and pulling my arms behind my back. My hands entwining behind me and let my head slide over to the side. It was a photo worthy pose.

"Didn't you hear me before? Three. Hundred. Years. Old. I have fully explored my ghostly powers. I couldn't possibly be more powerful then I am now, its one of my many powers…sensing well…gifts? In you living people. Or in his case" Letting my eyes slide over to the Jesse person. "What he was before. Though I've never seen it before. Don't suppose you would tell me how it happened?"

And of course, they didn't answer my question and this bossy, attitude-much Susannah girl went on to the next question. I frowned, forcibly pushing against the haughty dignity of mine that wanted to ignore the next question and repeat the one I'd asked them.

"And going through my hand is one of your…powers?" She asked.

I really wanted to disappear then and there but of course it wasn't to be, the annoying Jesse person grabbed my wrist before I could go. He evidently had enough experience to tell when a ghost was about to pull the disappearing trick. I scowled, of course I could've phased through his hand, disappear and move on to some other place where hopefully I wouldn't bump into any mediators or shifters or anything of the sort.

Curiosity and the overwhelming sense of more then this one shifter and mediator were around caught my attention though. After a couple centuries of no-action life, hanging around a town for a while where I could sense more then one mediator, shifter was pretty rare.

So I let him grab my wrist and let him tell me in that deep voice of his to stay, like some dog. And again, I was tempted to fade away. They were really pushing my temper. And Susannah could obviously tell, grabbing Jesse's hand away from my wrist and gesturing to the shuddering trees. I could do more then _that_, but he had stopped the approach on me nonetheless, I was still being treated like a dog.

"Err…Helena. Calm down…." Susannah said, slowly, and calmly.

Like. A. Freaking dog.

I glared unhappily, holding my powers in check and the tree's quit shuddering, stupid uncontrollable anger.

"Shut up, will you? You're just making me madder. And that is possibly the worse thing you would ever want." I managed to hiss, pushing down the overwhelming urge to blow both of them up. Which would be very messy and well…I sincerely didn't want their stupid ghosts breathing down my neck for killing them.

My answer proved to be very wrong though, Jesse flinched and glared at my direction and Susannah was doing the same. She looked like she wanted to punch me in fact her hand was curling up into a fist. Which happily made my mood a bit better.

"Go ahead. _Try_ to hurt me. I bet you can't." I taunted, floating closer just to prove my point. And she did. Punch me by the way, and her hand fell right through me and Jesse had to catch her on the other side of me. But also having to go through me, which we both did not like.

Well, he didn't like it more then me. Because the jolt that we ghost's, usually get when passing through a normal live human being has a sort of cold effect. This feeling felt like someone had set a fire inside my ghostly self and I could actually feel it. Every. Bit. Of pain.

I could recognize that this certain feeling came from that odd bond his live body and ghost body had made when they were put together. And did ever it hurt.

I felt more sorry for him though, he was experiencing the full impact of power that I kept harbored in my 300-year-old ghost body. Sympathetically, I painfully took half the power of mine that was ripping through him. The whole thing would've killed him.

Awe-inspiringly, he still managed to keep Susannah from falling face first into the dirt; the one movement cost him though. He was laying on the dirt by the time I had recovered somewhat.

I was grasping handfuls of the white dress I was wearing, my arms crossed against my stomach as if I was throwing up which I couldn't, of course and my back to them.

And I had stayed that way the entire time Susannah had finally recovered because I'd been too weak at the time to react to her staggering up onto her feet and lunging herself at me. So, she'd finally caught my body in a solid form.

Boy, was she angry. The look she gave me was one I hadn't seen on anyone in the past 300 years I'd been dead. That was saying something.

"What did you do to him?" She yelled, and I flinched not really used to be yelled at nor being stared down with a look that could kill if I weren't dead already.

I opened my mouth to speak, staring back at her indifferently, she had my arms pinned to each side and she was lying on top of me. Which really hurt. But I couldn't exactly complain, as I was too busy fighting off another wave of oncoming Helena-on-fire pain.

Instead, I gasped and took in a shuddery breath, like breathing could help. You didn't really need to breathe when you're dead but sucking in the no-oxygen helped pull away from the painful feeling inside.

"I…" I gasped another breath of no-oxygen in again, my eyes closed. "I…didn't do anything. It…it looks like phasing through his kind…is different from going through a real live human, like you." I shuddered, still tightly keeping my eyes closed. "You get that cold feeling when a ghost goes through you. But this was different. Because Jesse was once a ghost, and I used the power to phase through your kind. It was sort of a punishment, I guess. I experience the pain he went through when however you got that live body of his and his ghost body combined together. He gets the pleasure of knowing the feeling of my power. 300 years worth of ghost power. I cut it in half though, the whole 300 would kill him and more." Blinking my eyes open as I felt Susannah lift off me, and hurry over to Jesse. Having enough of my explanation.

Shivering in a dissipating ripple of pain I lifted off the ground and slowly floated to where Susannah was trying to wake up Jesse.

He was still breathing but his face was pale and it didn't look like he'd be waking up anytime soon.

I turned my head ever so slowly to look over at the very angry, and very emotional Susannah. Hoping she wasn't going to leap on me again.

---

A/N: Do ya like it? REVIEW THEN. I won't make a 2nd chapter until I get like. 10 reviews that want me to continue . So...like. Review.


End file.
